The Trouble With Romance - Big Hero 6
by UnknownTitans
Summary: ONESHOT - Romance was sadly never something that Hiro Hamada excelled at. As a lovesick 19 year old, he hoped he could change this.


**Author's Note:**

Before you get really confused, I know I say in my profile that I only write Teen Titans stories. That is still the case for the **vast** **majority** of my content. This idea was just burning away in my head and I really wanted to write it. If you're only her for Titans stories then that is completely understandable and feel free to ignore this story, but I'm sure that my viewers that also like Big Hero 6 will enjoy this!

* * *

Engineering. Inventing. Programming. These were things he could do. He was sure that he could do these in his sleep if he needed to. He had spent all of his teenage life with these tasks as his goals, constantly striving for bigger and better things. New upgrades to the suits, efficient power distribution for Baymax. Romance was something he couldn't do.

Tadashi had tried his best to guide his little brother and help him but the awkwardness of explaining sex to a 12 year old Hiro was enough to put him off teaching for life. When Tadashi died it left a void, his only help would be from his aunt but he was reluctant to go down that path. He could already picture her getting really protective over him and threatening any girls that showed the slightest form of interest in him.

Truth be told he really hadn't found many girls that he was interested in anyway, he never really had the chance. His life had been busy for the last 4 years with college and his engineering projects, throw on top the numerous crimes the team had to deal with. He was starting to think that Fred had a point when he said they should setup headquarters in a giant H in the bay.

Quite awkwardly he found that his interest fell mostly on the 2 female members of his team. As an awkward 15 year old he found that the 'bad girl' personality of GoGo seemed very attractive and he was embarrassed to admit that sometimes he would zone out and watch her fight rather than helping out himself. Luckily for him the little crush had passed by the time he reached 17, he told himself that he wouldn't even think about women until he had finished college. Unfortunately for him this idea didn't last long as he began to develop feelings for his other female team-mate.

Honey Lemon was a surprise to him, when he first met her he thought she was dorky and goofy and probably even a little bit crazy. It wasn't until he had matured a bit that he realised how endearing these qualities actually were. He had always seen Honey as probably his closest friend out of the group, he found great enjoyment in hanging out with the others but when she would talk to him it always seemed more personal. She would fuss over his health and make sure that he was always in a good mood. She was like the loving big sister that he never had and that only made him feel even more uncomfortable about his feelings for her. He tried his hardest to only see her as a friend but then she would give him that big warm friendly smile and he would end up getting lost in her pretty jade eyes. This was definitely something much bigger than a silly little crush.

2 years it had been since his feelings began and each day did not make it any easier, he had desperately hoped it would pass like his crush on GoGo but it didn't seem that would be the case this time. There had been times where confidence and bravery aligned and he decided to ask her out on a date. This, just like anything always works out better in a 17 year old's head; when in reality it ended with him panicking and ending up asking the rest of the team to go with them to the movies as well. Of course she had happily agreed to go but he had been mooched into getting popcorn for Fred and Wasabi. By the time he had got in, his seat next to Honey was already taken.

With knowledge of his past failures and what he did wrong there was hope and confidence in his now 19 year old heart. He wasn't a goofy kid anymore and suddenly the 4 year age gape didn't seem so threatening and hopeless. He had managed to survive the tidal wave of hormones that came with being a teenager and he had safely made his way through to the other side without any major embarrassments to himself or anyone else, which he was immensely thankful for. He was confident he could succeed where he had failed before, he just needed to wait for a good opportunity.

Fortunately for him his chance came soon after his 19th birthday. It was Wednesday which had somehow been designated as movie night for the group since its beginning. The rotations had passed and tonight was Honey's turn to pick, it was pretty obvious what genre movie she would pick as it was almost the same one each time. Romantic Comedy. He wasn't necessarily the biggest fan of it himself but her choice was something he loved about her, she worked in the field of chemical engineering which typically would be a room full of boring old people wearing lab coats. But Honey always added her flare, she replaced the dull white with a vibrant pink and no matter what her profession her personality never faltered.

The 'Lucky Cat Café' had become a frequent haunt for the group since its formation. He would often find Wasabi or Honey just sat at a table enjoying the atmosphere, he loved how easy it made for him to see his friends. Mid-afternoon on the Wednesday, Hiro strolled down the stairs with his notepad in hand and took a seat on one of the few couches, he gave a smile to his aunt behind the counter. He had always found that background noise helped him work, it was oddly soothing and so he found himself often working outside of his room. He began furiously scribbling as he annotated a previous design he had come up at 3am the previous night, desperately searching his brain to find out any memories of what the hell he had drawn in his sleep deprived state. He wasn't sure if it was meant to be a toaster or an upgrade to Baymax's armor, or maybe even both.

The bell on the door rang and he looked up briefly to see an elderly couple walking in, his eyes began to wander back down to his pad when he noticed a blonde sat facing away from him at a table close to the door. He stared for a few seconds before he recognised the pink framed glasses resting on her ears. He smiled and climbed to his feet, heading over to her table. "Hi Honey" he said with a warm smile, taking the seat across from her.

"Oh, hello Hiro" she replied with a sad smile

This non exuberant tone was something he definitely wasn't used to from her "What's wrong?"

She sighed deeply "I was really looking forward to the movie tonight. But…"

"But?..." Hiro prompted

"Well the new Batman movie comes out tonight and Wasabi, GoGo and Fred want to go see it. I like Batman but…"

"But you wanted to see your movie since it's your turn to pick?" he elaborated

"Yeah" she sighed "I guess I will just wait until my next chance to pick"

He cleared his throat quickly, "I'll see it with you"

Her face lit up "You will?"

"Sure" he replied with a smile

"Don't you want to see Batman with the others?"

"Nah, I can go see that some other time"

She leaned across the table and threw her arms around his neck "Thank you Hiro!"

He smiled through his slight daze "Sure thing, Honey"

"What time shall we go?"

"6?"

She nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek "I'll see you at 6 Hiro!"

He felt his cheeks burn as he stood dumbly watching through the window as she crossed the street. Turning to head back up the stairs he noticed the smirking look of his aunt. He tried to shrug it off but failed miserably to keep the dopy smile off of his face.

* * *

Hiro didn't think he had ever spent so much time in front of his mirror in his whole life. He had gone through his entire wardrobe probably 15 times and still he was arguing with himself over what to wear. He sighed as he looked over at the clock, 5:45. How had 3 hours passed already? He threw his jacket on in a hurry and sprinted down the stairs. His lungs burned as he darted down the sidewalks, barely avoiding numerous collisions with pedestrians strolling past. He stopped outside the cinema desperately trying to catch his breath, sighing with relief as he read 5:58 on his watch. Stepping inside he scanned the room and noticed Honey waving to him from beside the ticket counter.

He smiled as he jogged over to her "Hi Honey, sorry I'm late" he paused as his eyes fell over the vibrant pink dress she was wearing. This was probably one of the first times he'd seen the girl not wear leggings in the entire 4 years he'd known her. "You look…" he mentally slapped himself to continue "….great!"

She smiled brightly "Thank you, Hiro!" she paused pulling something out of her bag and handing it to him, "Here's your ticket"

"Oh…you didn't need to pay for my ticket"

"Its fine, I don't mind paying for you"

"Okay, let me get the popcorn for us then"

* * *

Hiro was surprised how empty the movie theatre was when they took their seats near the back. Usually there would be at least ten or so scattered around but it seemed there was only 2 other people, he guessed that was probably a good indicator of what the quality of the movie would be like.

He tried to pay attention to the screen but the amount of bad puns and cringe-worthy jokes were making his head hurt. He had no idea why someone intelligent as Honey would like these movies but looking over at her gleeful face as she watched, seemed to prove that she did. He found it funny listening to the cute little cooing noises she would make when the romantic scenes came on. What he didn't expect was that Honey would rest her head on his shoulder during one of these romantic scenes. Now was his chance " _be smooth"_ he told himself, he could do this. Before he had chance to let his nerves talk him out of it he had lifted his arm slightly and wrapped it around her back and to her shoulder. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he awaited a reaction, when all he got was a comfortable sigh in return, he rested his head against hers gently. He amazed himself that he had come this far through unfamiliar territory but what now? They were essentially cuddling right now as she watched the movie but what did this even mean? Was this meant to be leading somewhere and he just didn't know where? He really wished Tadashi could have taught him this stuff.

After a few minutes of worrying he simply allowed himself to relax, whatever was happening was good and he was content with just enjoying it. Sadly he didn't realise that the movie was finishing as he made this resolution so this close contact was cut short as they were made to leave the theatre for the next movie that would be shown. Sadly he lifted himself from his seat and the two headed out into the foyer, "Did you enjoy the movie?" he asked with a smile

Honey Lemon's cheeks burned a slight tinge of red "Yeah, it was good. Did you enjoy it?"

"It was alright, romcoms aren't really my thing"

"Oh, why did you come then?" she asked in confusion

He coughed nervously as he cleared his throat "I came…because you wanted to go…and I wanted to hang out with you" he admitted

"Oh" she replied, a smile appearing on her face "I had a really fun time, Hiro"

"Me too"

"I guess…umm…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so" he replied awkwardly

"Okay, bye" she said leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

Hiro noticed that her face seemed to be lingering close to his, throwing precaution to wind he took his moment. Putting his hands on her shoulders he pressed his lips to hers, he heard her squeak in surprise and pulled his face back quickly. Guilt flooded over him instantly, he had gone too far "Honey, I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking…I'm really sorry"

Her expression changed from one of surprise quickly into a warm smile "Don't be" she replied, pushing their lips together again. After a few moments she pulled her face away and blushed madly as she smiled at him. "See you tomorrow, Hiro" she said softly as she made her way towards the exit.

All he could do was stand dopily at the doorway as some of the movie theatre staff smirked at him. Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hope you guys enjoyed this story! I really enjoyed writing it.

The Honey and Hiro pairing obviously isn't canon in the movie but I like to think that Hiro would develop a crush on her as he got older. Also Hiro's age is never really clarified in the movie other than you knowing he is older than 13, because of this I just said he was 15 in the movie and that the others were 19 since they look like they would be in their 2nd year of college.

Bonus points for anyone that noticed the Teen Titans reference. Also you may notice in my other stories that I reference Marvel in DC things and DC in Marvel things. This is because it's a joke used by a lot of comic writers and I like the idea that DC and Marvel are just parallel universes of each other and that the opposite exists in there universe in comic format. Hence why Batman was the other movie referenced in this story.

For any of you guys that have watched both TT and BH6 you may have noticed how similar the character designs were. The exuberant foreign girl, the grounded/logical black guy with amazing technology, the goofball dumb guy and the dark sarcastic girl. Presumably this would leave Tadashi to be Dick Grayson and Hiro I guess would most likely be Tim Drake. Which would make sense since Dick was very protective and caring over Tim. Its funny re-watching BH6 with this idea and noticing the similarities. "Gretlusky" has a really great crossover art on her Tumblr, search "Big Titan 6".

I may consider writing more stories like this but I'm not certain, let me know what you think.

Hope you guys enjoyed. For any viewers that found this story through the BH6 category, if you're also a fan of Teen Titans then have a look at my other stories.

Leave a review and favourite if you enjoyed it!


End file.
